A Dragon Ball GT Christmas!
by Teen Miles Prower
Summary: Goku and the gang have a chaotic little Christmas! A little cursing so beware! Chapter 2 is up! New Year's Party! Whoohoo! Chapter 3 is up! A DB reunion! A little darker with a suicide attempt. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and Funimation own it. I also don't own Prince's songs. They belong to… well… Prince! So please don't sue! All I have that is worth anything is my collection of DBZ trading cards and my coin collection. 

A/N: My first DBZ fanfic! It's another one of those "crazy Christmas" stories. If I get enough reviews, I'll make it into a series about holidays! 

~Sonicgap9 

Vegeta was sitting down, watching a documentary on Prince. "You know he's not a real Prince," replied Bulma. "Shut-up, woman!", Vegeta growled under his breath. "And leave me alone!

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" 

"Baka woman…" 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing, woman." 

"That's what I thought. _Baka-yarou_." 

Meanwhile, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were putting up Christmas decorations on the tree. "Hey Goten, stop eating the popcorn, it's for stringing!", Trunks yelled. Goten stopped his eating frenzy. "But I'm hungry!" 

"You're always hungry!" 

"Nuh-uh! Only when I'm not eating!

Gohan and Trunks sweat dropped. "You're an imbecile", replied Trunks. "Is that food?", asked Goten. Trunks sweat drops again. 

Chi-Chi, Pan, and Videl were in the Kitchen. Videl was checking the turkey. "Do you think Goku and Goten are going to try and eat all the food again?" "I don't think so, unless they want to face the wrath of Pan!" They all started laughing, remembering the time that Goku and Goten fought over all the food at the last Christmas party. Pan got angry because she was hungry, and blasted Goku and Goten through the wall. After that, Goku and Goten always ate after Pan did. 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Goku was pestering Vegeta. 

"Hey, V-man!", Goku yelled out. "Kakarott! Leave me the hell alone!", Vegeta commanded. "And stop calling me V-man! It's stupid!" 

"It is not!" 

"Yes, it is!" 

"No, it's not!" 

"Yes, it is, you baka!" 

"No, it's not, it's cool!" 

"Kakarott, you wouldn't know cool if you were lost in the arctic, which is very likely with a brain like yours!" 

"That's it! Ka--me--ha--me--ha!" 

Goku's Kamehameha wave shot towards Vegeta. "Nice try Kakarott, but your too slow", mocked Vegeta, as he stepped out of the way. The wave went straight towards Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. But Gohan turned Super Saiyan and blocked it. "Hey, you almost fried us!", screamed Gohan. "Sorry", apologized Goku. 

The tree was almost finished, and Trunks and Vegeta were arguing on who would put the star on the tree. Goten and Goku soon joined in. "I'm the oldest male!", argued Vegeta. "No, Master Roshi is!", yelled Goku. "Shut-up Kakarott, I'm the 'Prince of All Saiyans', damn it!" "I'm the youngest male!", whined Goten. "No, Ubuu is!", yelled Goku. "Shut-up, Dad! I'm your son!" "Well, I'm the President of Capsule Corp.!", boasted Trunks "No, Bulma--" 

"Shut-up, Goku, not anymore she isn't!" 

"Don't tell me to shut-up! You all shut-up, I'm tired of taking all this crap like I'm the stupidest person on earth! Aaaarrrrggghh!" Goku powered up to SSJ3, and sent ki blasts everywhere. "Hit the deck!", yelled Trunks. Goku powered down, looked around the charred living room and said, "That was tiring, I'm hungry!" Everyone, save Goku, face-faulted. "Oh well, it's almost time for dinner anyway", Chi-chi replied dryly. 

Everyone was gathered around the table, awaiting the delicious dinner that would lay before them. Goku kept trying to take away everyone's appetizers. "Kakarott, keep the fuck away from my baked potato!" "But V-man, I'm hungry!" 

"You ate all yours! And stop calling me V-man!" 

"But I want more!" 

"Well you can't have mine!" 

Goku was really hungry, so he tried to take some of Pan's potato. But before he could get his hands on one, Pan raised her hand up to his face and said, "Keep your hands away from my potato or I'll blow your friggin' head off." "Okay, okay!" Goku decided to wait until the main course. Everyone had there dinner's and it was decided that Pan would put the star up. Everyone stayed up and had a party. Vegeta got drunk and ran around the room. "Hey, I'm a pretty princess!", screamed Vegeta. "Daddy!", screamed Bra, "You're embarrassing me!" "Hellooo, Brra honeeyy! You want some egg noog?", Vegeta slurred. "Vegeta, how many cups of egg nog have you had?", asked Bulma. 

"About 50-60 cups".

"Alright, party's over!". 

Everyone went to sleep, with Goku and Goten dreaming about all the food they would eat tomorrow. 

The next day, everyone was opening up presents in the living room, which was miraculously back to the way it was before. Gohan got a new book from Chi-Chi. "It's a best seller!" "Thanks Mom!", Gohan replied. Trunks got a package of black hair dye. "Very funny, Goten", Trunks replied. Goten started snickering. Goten got a box of chocolates from Paresu. "Tanks, Pareshu!", Goten mumbled while eating, wait no, inhaling, his chocolate. Piccolo got a set of gourmet water from Gohan, Videl, and Pan. "Thanks, you guys", said Piccolo. "No problem, Piccolo", replied Gohan. Everyone opened their presents, and finally, Goku opened his present. It was a training gi that looked suspiciously like the one Vegeta wore in the Buu fight. It had a note that said: _Kakarott, you better get ready, because I'm ready for round 2. Signed, "Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans". _"Don't worry Vegeta, 'cuz I know I'm ready", Goku said silently to him self, as he started to pick up the wrapping. 

That's it, I'm finally done! I was writing it all night cause the damn computer kept erasing part of it. Tell me what you think, flames are excepted, as long as they aren't too harsh. I'm only a beginner, ya' know! If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll write a New Year's one. See ya' later! 

~Sonicgap9


	2. A DBGT New Year's Party! The Chaos Conti...

Disclaimer: I don't like making disclaimers… so I'm not going to write one… just kidding! I don't own DBGT. I also don't own any of Prince's songs, (Literally! Have you seen my allowance!) or Captain Underpants. 

A/N: A New Year's story! It's a little early, but I might not be able to write it during the break. The second chapter! I know, I said I'd write it only if I got 10 reviews, but I wanted to write it before the holidays are over! And now, on with the fic! 

~Super Sonikku 

"Hey, V-man!", Goku screamed into Vegeta's ear. "Damn it, Kakarot, stop that!", yelled Vegeta, who was sleeping on the couch. 

"But Vegeta, you can't sleep, it's New Year's!" 

"You mean it's that blasted night where you baka's stay up all night, and at the stroke of twelve O' clock midnight, you all count backwards like the baka's you are and yell 'Happy New Year' like a bunch of baka yarou's, waking me up from my slumber, so the next morning, I act like a complete ass, and then you ask me what's wrong, when you kept me up all night?" 

"Uh, yeah." 

"What's the point of doing that, anyway?" 

"It's just a fun way of bringing in the New Year." 

"_You_ may call it fun, but I don't! I don't want to have any more to do with your silly, human customs!" 

"They're not silly, Vegeta, they're fun! Vegeta, on earth, we try to have as much fun as possible. Lighten up! Anyway, there's going to be lot's of food, dancing, and T.V.!" 

"Kakarot, I--. Did you just say T.V.?" 

"Yeah, I even heard that Prince was going to perform--" 

"I love New Year's Eve!" 

"Vegeta, I don't--. Huh?" 

"No, time! Must watch T.V.! Must watch Prince!" 

"You know he's not a real prince, don't you?" 

"Shut-up, Kakarot, his name wouldn't be Prince if he wasn't, so goodbye, Clown!" Vegeta then ran off. 

"And people call me stupid." 

Meanwhile, the 2nd generation Z-fighters, were in the Capsule Corp. game room, in a serious debate. Goten had a very important question. "Hey, Trunks, what's up with your hair? Are you gay or something?" "What? I'm not gay! What gave you that idea?", asked Trunks, who was very shocked at his best friends question. 

"It's your purple hair." 

"What?" 

"You dyed your hair purple." 

"But it's my natural hair color! I inherited it from my grandpa!" 

"Maybe he's gay too." 

"But he married my grandma and had my mom with her!" 

"Well what about that guy at the tournament 9 years ago?" 

"That was just him!" 

Just then, Pan, Bra, Ubuu, and Marron walked by. "Hey, what's going on?", Pan asked. "Trunks is gay!", yelled Goten. "What!", screamed everyone in the game room. "Uncle Goten, are you serious?", screamed Pan. "Yep.", said Goten. "I'm not gay, damn it!", yelled Trunks. 

"Prove it!"

"Alright, I will!" 

Trunks grabbed Pan and kissed her passionately. "Whoa", said Bra. "Ditto, I guess he's not gay!". "When are they coming up for air?", asked Marron. Ubuu shrugged, "I dunno. Anybody know CPR in case they pass out?" "No". After 5 minutes, Trunks and Pan broke the kiss, blushes on both of their faces. "Wow!", said Pan. "Yeah," said Trunks. 

"Let's keep this between us, ok?" 

"Okay!", the group said. 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Vegeta was watching Prince on T.V., singing along with him. 

Maybe I'm just like my father. Too bold. 

Maybe I'm just like my mother. She's 

Never satisfied. Why do we scream at each other. 

This is what it sounds like…when the doves cry. 

"Wow! Prince is the prince of music, and a singer! He's great!" Bulma interrupted him. "Vegeta, he's not a real prince! His _name_ is Prince!" 

"And he is funky!" 

"Never mind!" 

A few hours later… 

"I'm drunk!" Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan, were all drunk. "Gohan! What are you doing!". Gohan was in nothing but his underwear, a long with Goku and Vegeta. They were also wearing red, polka-dotted polyester capes. Yep, you guessed it! They thought they were Captain Underpants. "Look at us!" Pan couldn't take it. Her dad, grandfather and the 'Prince of the Saiyans' were drunk and embarrassing everyone. "Wedgie Power!", Vegeta yelled as he gave his son a wedgie. "OW! What the hell!", screamed Trunks as he got ready to blast Vegeta. "Wedgie P--". Vegeta was blasted unconscious into the wall. Goku and Gohan get blasted by Pan and Goten. They put the three unconscious saiyans to bed. They went into a peaceful slumber until… "HEY, WAKE-UP YOU GUYS! IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!" "Argh!", the three saiyans woke up with hangovers. "Was it something I said", replied Goten. 

Everyone was gathered around the T.V., waiting for midnight. The host, Carson Daly (I couldn't think of anyone else.) was on the screen. "And now, we have 20 seconds left until midnight!" "This is it! Goodbye 2001, hello 2002!" "I thought you had a hangover", questioned Trunks. 

"Oh yeah, AAHHHHH!" 

The countdown started. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" "Argh!", screamed the hung over saiyans. "Sorry", the others whispered. 

So they all partied on all night. They all had a great time. And the 2nd generation had a secret that they hoped the adults would never find out. 

The next morning, Goku and Ubuu went away again to continue their training, and Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Pan went back home. Trunks, unfortunately, had to go back to work. "Damn it!" (A/N: Bwa-hahahahahahaha!) And Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra went back to doing whatever they do. Life went on, basically. But one day, they will reunite for another gathering. But that, my friends, is another story. 

So, how'd you like it you see that box down there, well if liked it, hated it, aere another author with advice, or just hate me and are afraid to talk to my face, click on it and review! 

~ Super Sonikku


	3. One Year Later...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBGT. 

A/N: In case you were wondering, no, I'm not obsessed with Prince. I just thought it would be funny for the "Saiya-jin no Ouji" to be obsessed with Prince, Vegeta being a prince and all. I am going to be writing any ideas that pop into my head. Actually, isn't that what being an author all about? Anyway, this one takes place a year after the last chapter. They are all at another reunion. It gets sad at the beginning, but gets happier near the middle, then becomes hilarious later. This story, in no way, fits in the original DB timeline. Oh, and in case you are wondering, Goku is a kid in all three chapters. On with the fic! 

~Super Sonikku 

Christmas time, a time of love, togetherness, and --. "Food!", Goku yelled out. "Goku, you cannot have this food yet! It is for later", Chi-Chi was cooking, and trying to keep her husband at bay. 

"But Chi-Chi, I can't wait any longer!" 

"Goku!" 

"Okay." 

Trunks and Goten were once again in a heated argument. "Trunks, are you a child molester?" Trunks was once again, shocked at his best friend. "What!? Hell no!" 

"Then how come you kissed Pan last year?" 

"I was desperate to prove I wasn't gay!" 

"Then why not kiss Marron, she's closer in age?" 

"She was the closest to me! And I sure as Hell wasn't going to kiss my sister!" 

"Yeah right. Hey everyone! Trunks is a child molester!" 

The other DBZ teen's came rushing over. "What?!" "Trunks, I used to respect you", Ubuu said angrily. Marron kicked him in the shin. "Jerk!" Pan walked up to Trunks, slapped in the face, and said, "I hate you!". Everyone then walked off leaving Trunks hurt and confused, with a mark on his face. He dug his fingers in his hands, drawing blood. In his rage, he turn Super Saiyan, and started smashing the video games. He ki blasted the wall destroying the room. He then flew off, to blow up some mountains. 

In the living room, the 2nd generation, minus Trunks, told the adults about their "discovery". Bulma then slapped Goten. "How dare you make up a story like that! Trunks just doesn't do that! You how shy he used to be before the Grand Tour!" Goten hung his head, ashamed of what he has done. The others also hung their heads. Pan ran off crying for what she had done to Trunks. 

Trunks sat on a rock, in the same area that Mirai Trunks was killed. He brought his hand to his head, preparing fire a ki blast. 

At the same time, Pan realized what Trunks might do in his depression. "Grandpa! We have to find Trunks!" "Why?" 

"He might kill himself!" 

"Okay, let's go!" 

Trunks prepared a ki blast, tears in his eyes. "Trunks, no!". Pan came running down a hill, Goku following behind. "Pan?", Trunks asked, "Why shouldn't I?" Goku walked up to Trunks. "Is it really worth killing yourself over?" "I…I guess not." Trunks put his hand down, and powered down from SSJ. Pan hugged Trunks. At first it surprised him, but he then returned the hug. Trunks then broke the hug, and they walked over to Goku. They both grabbed a hold of him, and they were all transported back to CC. 

When they got back to CC, the others apologized, Trunks forgiving them all. "Trunks, hey I'm sorry man, I don't know what I was thinking". "It's ok Goten". They then shared a manly hug. 

(Author's note: Okay, now that I'm in a good mood, here comes the funny part!) 

Vegeta scowled, he was very, very angry that his son was on the verge of suicide. He called Trunks over. "Boy, come over here". Trunks frowned, "I have a name you know!" 

"Don't raise your voice at me! Get over here!" 

"Could you please call me by name. It's kinda funny when you call mom 'Woman', but not only am I not a boy, but I have a name that was given to me!" 

"I'll call you whatever I want! Now, I'm not going to warn you again, get over here!" 

"That's it, I'm leaving!" 

"Boy, get over here!" 

"No!" 

"Damnit boy! You've gotten me all cranky! Mommy! I mean Woman! Get me my coffee!" 

"Geez! Note to self: Don't get dad angry." 

Vegeta was in the kitchen, eating a carrot. "Die Kakarott, die!", he said while munching on it. (Get it, Kakarott means carrot!) Bulma sweat dropped. "Vegeta, sometimes I think you're insane." 

"Grrrrrrr!", Vegeta growled. 

"Okay, okay! Geez, here's your coffee!" 

"Thank you wo--. Bulma". 

"What did you say?" 

"I called you Bulma instead of 'Woman', okay!" 

"Okay! Geez! Just drink your coffee!"

As Bulma, walked into the living room, Vegeta smirked and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Bulma". Just then Gohan walked in, carrying Videl. He then took her into one of the bedrooms, and locked the door. Vegeta sweat dropped.

In the living room, Goten and Parisu were making out. Yamcha and Master Roshi walked in, saw the "activities". "Some guys have all the luck", they both pouted and left the room. Goku was pigging out on all the snacks that he was after, when he saw what was going on. "Goten!" "Aw, shit!", Goten blurted out. 

"Son, watch your language!" 

"C'mon dad, I'm twice as tall as you!" 

"But I'm still the strongest!" 

Goku had Goten there. He reluctantly crawled off of Parisu, and apologized to his dad. "I'm sorry, dad" "It's okay." 

A few hours later, Master Roshi was setting up a camera. "Okay, everybody here?" Everyone was gathering up for a picture. Everyone except "Gohan and Videl". Just then, as if on cue, Gohan and Videl appeared, straightening their clothes and hair. Everyone else sweat dropped. "Hey V-man, why aren't you smiling?", asked Goku, "You could at least smirk like you do". "Oh, alright, but stop calling me V-man!" 

Master Roshi sighed. "Well, now that everyone is here, say cheese!" "Cheese!", everyone exclaimed. The picture came out perfect. Well, maybe not perfect, but… "Roshi! Stay away from my woman!" Vegeta was chasing Master Roshi around the room. 

Goku sweat dropped at the sight. "Well anyway, Merry Christmas everyone!" 

The End! 

Well, that's it, I'm done! If you want a story with a different holiday, then review and tell me which one! Sorry for the mood of the story changing so much. I was in a bad mood when I first wrote it, then a happy mood, then a warm and fuzzy mood, then a mischievous mood, then in a happy mood again. Anyway, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 

~Super Sonikku


End file.
